Changes of the Crawler
by Shadowwolflegend
Summary: Nightcrawler is late for a meeting at the X-mansion and has to cut through the forest to get there in time so he can't be chewed out by Cyclops, little does he know that something else is planning on chewing him first. Rated M for future chapters
1. The Hunt Begins

**Warning: This is an older unfinished fic made in 2009 so, there is going to be some, or alot of errors and mistakes that I don't feel like fixing at this time. If this story is truly liked by people then I will think about fixing the errors and actually finishing it. Thank you for those who have read this. Lastly this was first uploaded to DA and my profile on DA is the same name except with - between the words.**

* * *

The moonlight showers down on the men below as they change from man to beast. You can hear their bones cracking as the changes occurs. They start growing fur all over their bodies all in different shades, patterns, and colors. Then the leader howls to the moon showering her with their blessing or their curse. Now they go their separate ways on the hunt for blood.

BAMF! BAMF!BAMF!BAMF!

Running through the woods on a full moon Nightcrawler also know as Kurt Wagner is trying to get to the X mansion in time for a meeting. Once again he was out late for god knows what reason. He runs and teleports worrying about what will happen when he gets there late again.

~I really need to stop going to bars with Logan or else I will have to get an alarm to tell me when there is a meeting.~

Kurt thinks as he jumps over a log. Then out of no where he hears a wolf howl stopping Kurt looks around him looking for the wolf for that howl was too strange and close for comfort, But he just shrugs it off and keeps on going. While in the woods there was one of the wolf men watching him waiting for him to screw up and trip then it will strike.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but if I remember right this is the smallest chapter in the story though I maybe wrong.**


	2. The Hunt Ends, Returning Home

**Ok I lied went back through and found a super short chapter planning on combining it with another one.**

* * *

BAMF!BAMF!

Kurt runs and teleports some more than runs again stopping he looks around him. Feeling like he is being watched he keeps looking but, doesn't see anything so he shrugs and moves on. Outside Nightcrawler's view the one wolf man follows him watching, waiting.

~Man Scott is going to be very upset with me for being late~

Kurt thinks as he jumps over a large rock but in his worry and stuff he miscalculated the jump and trips sprawling on the ground. "Nien I don't need this now!" Kurt gets up but just as he does the wolf man comes out of the brush and attacks him from behind. Kurt feels pain in his left shoulder as the wolf man bites down shaking its head from side to side ripping muscles and tendons from the bone. Kurt see's his own blood coming down his shoulder and immediately his fighting instincts kick in. Reaching up with his right hand and grabs fur pulling it trying to throw the huge beast. The wolf doesn't let go as it feels its weight shifting. As the wolf falls off Kurt he realizes there is only one way to get out of this situation. Thinking of survival he teleports away holding his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. Leaving the wolf there confused and hungry, deciding that the blue creature was too much work for him, He runs off to find a deer to eat instead.

* * *

Teleporting at the mansion Kurt knocks on the door and Oaroro answers it. "Kurt you made it!" Scott looks up from the table in the kitchen. "So you have finally decided to sho... Kurt are you ok?" Kurt still holding his shoulder takes a few steps and collapses on the ground. Oaroro kneels beside Kurt and checks his pulse. "He is still alive but he his pulse is weak and it looks like he has lost a lot of blood." Looking up to scot "Help me take him down to see hank, Now!" Scott says as the other get up to help their fellow X-men. Scott grabs Kurt's arms, Logan grabs Kurt's legs, and the rest cleared the way and opened up the elevator to Hank's lab. Hank ,also known as Beast, was informed before they got to his lab and had a operation table set up for Kurt's emergency operation. Hank with other members of the X-men operated on Kurt for Hours. Once they finished operating on Nightcrawler, Logan comes up to Hank. "Hey Hank how is Kurt?" "Well Logan Kurt is stable for now but, with the amount of blood he has lost I really don't know how he will do for sure until morning."

* * *

**Ok I lied, again. I said in the first chapter that I wouldn't edit the stories but as I was rereading them I couldn't help but edit them. I hope that the mistakes in the next chapters won't be hard to fix.**


	3. Sweet Dreams Elf

**Well really tired now not much to say other than thanks for the views and if there are any mistakes just let me know because I may have missed it without knowing it.**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the incident and Kurt hasn't opened his eyes or talk since the operation. The team has been checking in on him if they are not busy teaching or fighting or doing it is that they do in their spare time. Hank keeps checking on Kurt every couple of hours to make sure he is still breathing and has his heart rate at a normal pace. Though there is one mutant who has not left Kurt's side the entire time and he is very well known for his sharp claws and brutalic nature. Logan or the Wolverine. This mutant though is showing the side that only a few mutants and even fewer normal people have ever seen him use.

"Kurt I know you can't hear me but I just want to say is that if you don't make it I don't know what I would do. You are the closest friend I have." Logan says, sitting in a chair beside Kurt in a small room holding Kurt's hand. Logan strokes the furred three-fingered hand. Silently he bends his head down and sighs not knowing if Kurt will make it or not. Suddenly Logan lifts his head feeling the hand tightening around his. Logan looks at Kurt's face seeing his eyes opening a little and his lips twisting into a smile. " You didn't zhink zhat I would leave vithout saying goodbye to my best friend now, do you?" Kurt says hoarsely chuckling making Logan smirk.

Kurt tries to sit up grabs his left shoulder hissing in pain and starts falling back down. Logan catches him and slowly lays him down on the pillow. "You shouldn't try to talk now just lay here and sleep your going to need it." Logan says smiling but on the inside he was frowning. "Ja but how long was I out and how did the meeting go?" Kurt asks tilting his head slightly staring at Logan intently. "You were asleep for two weeks-" Logan held is hand up at Kurt before he could say anything. "And the meeting was canceled for now." Lowering his hand Logan looked back at Kurt seeing his friend thinking about something.

Kurt yawns stretching a little trying not to injure his shoulder any further. "Mein Gott I have been asleep for two weeks and I am still tired." Kurt says smiling chuckling a little. Logan chuckles as well then sighs. "Well sleep for now then Elf that would be doctors orders." Kurt smirked and closes his eyes. "If you are a doctor now the ve are all screwed." He says smiling a little. "Heh yeah Elf whatever you say." Logan states looking at the bandage slightly shivering thinking about how bad the bite was. He remembers the conversation that he and Hank had about it.

* * *

*FLASH BACK*

"If Kurt does make it he may not have any use of that arm and it would need to be amputated or that the muscle would heal wrong causing disability and pain." Hank says looking at the X rays pushing his glasses up studying them. "Do you know what did this to him Hank?" Logan asks pacing around in the small room. "We were able to get a small sample of DNA but the DNA patterns must have mixed in with Kurt's for when reports came back it said that the DNA was part man and part wolf." Hank starts laughing then stops turning around to look at Logan who has stopped pacing becoming serious. "The only thing that could be true about the DNA is that the thing that attacked Kurt was a werewolf and werewolves are highly unlikely to exist. Only if they were mutants than I could believe it but Cerebro has not picked up a werewolf mutant in ages except for Wolfsbane." Hank states looking back at the X rays a sign telling Logan that they were done talking.

* * *

*PRESENT*

Kurt tries to get comfortable on the bed without hurting himself but groans frustrated when he can't. Instead he closes his eyes and blanks everything out and falling into a restless sleep. Logan pulls up the blanket to Kurt's chin and strokes Kurt's cheek looking sadly at him and then looks at the blood stained bandage around Kurt's shoulder. Shuddering Logan gets up and closes the blinds on the windows then he walks to the door and as he closes it behind him he whispers. "Night Elf I hope that you don't have to suffer more than you already have."

* * *

*KURT'S DREAM*

In a fuzzy image Kurt sees himself outside with a full moon high above him as he runs through the woods being chased by the wolf man. Kurt looks behind him and sees nothing then he trips sprawling on the ground. As Kurt rolls around he sees the beast walking to him. It had glowing yellow eyes like Kurt himself. It also had three fingers and two toes like Kurt and blue fur like Kurt. The most terrifying resemblance was that the beast had a demon tail like Kurt. "Are you... me?" Kurt asks hearing his voice echo making him look around. "Yyyyeeeessss." The beast answers its voice coming from it yet not from it ecoing around the area as well. The voice also resembled Kurt's yet it was deeper and had an evil hint to it. The Kurt wolf looked at Kurt with hungry eyes it's tail swished upon the ground and it's lip curled back showing Kurt all the sharp-pointed teeth inside the mouth that was (somehow he knows) going to be his.

Then the beast jumps at Kurt mouth open as it rips into the mutant self taking bits and pieces of himself out. Blood spilled all over the ground as the werewolf Kurt looked up at the moon it showered her with his blessing or his curse and as the moon got covered with clouds he saw that he the werewolf changed back into the Kurt that everyone knows yelling at the top of his lungs. As he stopped and looked at something yet nothing showing the blood of his old self drying against his fur and the beautiful yellow eyes showed red at the rim full of pain and of a deep dark lust for blood.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update I'm a lazy person and had this chapter mostly edited and had to only add a few sentences and upload it. Hopfully I can upload the next chapter without a large amount of work. Also for anyone who wants to read the non edited chapters just head over to my Deviant art Shadow-wolf-legend.**


End file.
